


One Step Closer

by ethereal_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cake, Football, Larry is so real, Louis and Harry - Freeform, Love, M/M, True Love, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, cute proposal, freesias, larry au, white and blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_larry/pseuds/ethereal_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Larry one shot where the brighter future is only One Step Closer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Closer

My hands were shaking. And I couldn't sleep, I couldn't breathe because everything I have ever wanted, everything I have ever needed was right in front of me.

I was kind of pleasurably scared. Not too much but I sensed the rush in my veins already creeping up.

It was only one day ahead of me, only one step closer.

"Stop thinking so much, love. I can even _hear_ your mind working. You need some rest, tomorrow's a big day," Louis said out of nowhere in an only-Louis-sleepy-kind of way and if my head wasn't right on his chest, slowly listening to his calming heart beat, I would think he was a ghost. I would think that he was the nicest nightmare... and the finest dream. And then he laughed and it was like a giggling of an angel. My fears disappeared with the wave of the beautiful sound.

It felt like _home._  


Because in his arms.

It was _home._  


"You know I love you, right?" he asked, lightly touching my cheek and curling my hair on his finger. A habit he hadn't gotten rid of for so many years.

"I've loved you for a thousand years," he whispered again, almost asleep, and I was breathless, because he remembered. And he knew. And he just _knew._  


"I'll love you for a thousand more," I whispered back and I couldn't tell whether he heard it or not, because his breathing calmed down and he was peacefully asleep again. So I kissed his creamy pale skin just where his heart was. Because I did. I loved him from the very beginning. To the endless end.

 

_"Happy 20th birthday, Harry," Louis cheered and kissed the curly one on his lips while handing him a pure white envelope with a little lavender heart at the right top corner._

_"It's only a part of your present, though. I hope you'll like it," he said happily and Harry quickly, but carefully tore the paper. Two plane tickets to Milan._

_"Louis?" a confused Harry asked in disbelief._

_"What are we going to do there?"_

_"Well it's only for next weekend, because I have a match on Tuesday, so nothing much. Christina Perri's concert on Friday. And your first ever fashion show," Louis answered casually with a shrug and a pair of green eyes widened._

_"Wh-What?"_

_"You heard me love, you'll be the model for Calvin Klein, I wanted to tell you today, despite knowing it for a week. I knew they'd want you, you're beautiful in underwear," and he kissed him again with a smug smirk._

_The people around them cheered and clapped their hands, wishin Harry happy birthday as well. He got a lot of boxes wrapped in bows, nice and funny presents. One of the funniest were a pacifier and a bib with rannbows and little unicorns he got from Nick. Harry laughed and looked at Louis with hope anchored deep in his eyes while his boyfriend made the most annoyed expression ever and shook his head no._

_Later, when everyone left, they just sat on their sofa cuddled up to each other and music silently played from speakers by the window. Once the familiar little sounds started lighting the room, Louis asked Harry to dance. He just giggled, put his hands on Louis' back and placed his head into the crook of his neck._

_"I hope she sings 'A thousand years' because... you know, I've loved you for a thousand years," Harry huskily whispered into Louis' ear when they were slowly dancing at midnight in the middle of their living room._

 

"Wake up, love, it's almost seven in the morning and you should have already been out of bed," Louis sang, and he really sang, so I opened my eyes and he was there again, still as mesmerizing as ever, in an oversized T-shirt and comfortable shorts, messy hair and tired yet excited smile. He was the most beautiful human I've ever seen.

And it always took my breath away when I thought about how _lucky_ I was. How lucky I was when he picked me. Of all the people around the world. Me. A boy with nothing but shy smile and silent voice.

 

_It was a rainy afternoon just like many others in Manchester. A curly haired boy, not much older than sixteen, tightened the grip on his old ragged raincoat and shook his head to prevent his eyes from the water. His pace was quick, he only stared at the ground as he made his way through the unlucky part of the city. He may have been a little too pale and a lot skinnier than he should've been. However, his determined green gaze showed the indescribable thing, the maturity, the experience. It pictured his past and it made your heart pound and soul hurt when you saw him in the middle of a street._

_He soon reached his destination and opened the door to a small grocery store. He tried to stay calm, invisible almost, but the lady, he knew maybe too well, greeted him with something behind her voice he couldn't quite recognize._

_"Hello, Harry, what do you need today?"_

_"Mrs. Rushdie, I-" Harry stuttered, his lower lip was trembling from coldness hovering over his back right where his coat was ripped._

  
_"I told you last time, I couldn't give you anything else for free..." she sighed and even though she felt so much pity on him, she simply_ couldn't. _She needed money, too, as cruel as it sounded._  


_"I swear this is for the last time. I'll bring you all the money when I get them tomorrow. Please, Gemma has fever and hasn't eaten since yesterday morning, please, only or today," Harry brokenly whispered, pain echoing through his exhausted, weak legs._

_"Harry, darling, I'm really sorry, but I can't," the lady said back, voice as broken as the crying boy in front of her._

_"I'll pay for him," suddenly broke the silence, voice high but firm and eyes as bright as an ocean wave in the middle of summer._

_Harry thought he was beautiful._

_Harry thought he was an angel._

 

"Sorry, Lou, I'm going so you can get ready," I crawled out from the bed sheets and lightly kissed his lips.

He was irresistible.

Like a flower.

He was unique.

Like a snowflake.

And he was almost all mine.

"I think it will take you longer, princess," he teased and giggled again and ran his hand through my hair in a helpless attempt to hold me close forever. I cupped his cheeks with my hands and he stepped on his tiptoes and kissed me in the most heartfelt way, in the most energic and the most loving. He was adorable. He kissed me as if I was as flawless as he was. As if we were equal. And it simply was perfect. Even though he was indescribable. He just _existed_ and it was enough. Because he was enough. Always. And even more.

 

_"Do you need a ride home?" the boy in red pants, according to Harry surely sent from heaven, asked when they stepped out of the shop. They both had two full paperbags of food and things Harry needed._

_"I don't... no, you already did too much," Harry whispered, grateful and shy and maybe a little fallen. Because as far as he knew, the boy standing in front of him was the most wonderful person he's ever seen._

_"It's nothing, really. I'll take you home, come on, there's my car," and he pointed towards a black Porsche standing couple metres from them by the road._

  
_"How did someone like_ you _even get here," the sincerity and curiosity in Harry's voice said it all. There wasn't many, maybe a little to none, people like Louis in that part of town._  


_"Well, I was about to meet someone near from here, but he didn't show up so I decided to grab something to eat and... here I am," he smiled, mouth wide and teeth crooked and Harry just fell a little bit more._

_"He?"_

_"Yeah, exactly... asked me out and didn't show up, what a shame."_

_"Yeah, it definitely is," Harry whispered under his breath, but Louis heard him anway. And he wouldn't admit it even to himself, something inside his chest got a little bit warmer._

_They drove only for about ten minutes when they reached Harry's house, even though it resembled a house only when you knew it really was a house._

_"This is where you live?" they boy at the driver's seat asked. It wasn't disgusted, it was just sad and when it was said out loud, it echoed the car for painful five seconds._

_"Yes, I'm sorry..." the younger said ashamed._

_"No, no, no need to be sorry. I just... I'm sorry for you."_

_"I should get going." Harry climbed out of the car, grabbing the bags and Louis followed him out. The smaller one was about to leave when he heard the beautiful voice again._

_"No, wait... what's your name?"_

_"It's Harry..."_

_"I'm Louis, what a pleasure to meet you. Hope your sister's better soon," Louis smiled and drove off to wherever in the posh side of the city he lived. And Harry stood there, slowly proceeding Louis' name and the way it tasted so sweet on his tongue._

 

When we parted and I started walking towards kitchen, I playfully slapped his bum and he squeaked in the cutest way and I just laughed and he laughed and I was so happy. I was too happy to think about anything else.

We ate our breakfasts in silence filled with love with a trace of innocence and a sparkle of joy. It was thrilling. We were sitting like that for the last time. Yet it would be so familiar we wouldn't notice. And we didn't care. It was the last time, but the next would be greater.

But as I was dressing up, I felt his burning gaze warming my body up and my cheeks felt pinker than ever so I looked up and saw his smug smile, head cocked to the side, leaning against the door frame and I couldn't help but laughed again.

"What?" I asked like a madman, one shoe untied, jacket undone, hair fallen in front of my eyes.

"Nothing... Just. You," he breathed out and it sounded so sincere my heart skipped a beat, or two... or a lifetime. But I could care less. Because he was there. Right in front of me. A real life fairytale.

"I love you so fucking much," he breathlessly laughed and I joined him in a single fit of happiness floating through my veins.

"Love you, too, Boo," and I kissed his temple, tied my laces and stepped out of our house into a bright sunny morning in the middle of spring when everything was blooming and birds were singing. Even the nature was celebrating that day.

I drove off, quickly joining the stream of cars, enjoying the wind in my hair, singing happily to songs on the radio. The day couldn't start better.

I drove throughout the city, passed by bars and shops and memories overtook my mind again.

_It was just two days after they met when Harry heard a light knocking on their front door. He was more than surprised when he saw the person standing outside in the cold._

_"Louis?"_

_"Hello, I'm sorry I couldn't come yesterday, but I had to attend my football practice, but now I'm here and I brought you something," Louis said and already shoved himself through the door and by a surprised Harry._

_"Uhm, what?" the green eyed one only pushed out of his mouth._

_"I brought you this," and Louis reached to his bag, which wasn't previously seen by curly, and pulled a brand new coat from it, "And this is for your sister, I hope she's already better," he grabbed couple of pills and English Breakfast boxes along with treatments and a blanket._

_"I can't really... oh, thank you, but it's too much. I can't take it. I have nothing to give you back," Harry mumbled in confusion and hurt. It was obvious. Louis was rich and possibly perfect, while Harry was living from hand to mouth and sometimes even not that._

_"Well, I know about something you could do for me," Louis winked and smiled bright, but those green eyes he was staring into darkened in pain and fear._

_"U-uhm, I-I, yes, I can do that," he stuttered, sparkling tears filling his eyes._

_"What? Harry, what are you- oh, no... no darling, I would never. I wanted to ask you out for a dinner. Just a dinner, a date. Oh, honey, shh don't cry," and Louis hugged him close, while Harry sobbed into his sweater._

_Later, when they sat in a too fancy restaurant, both clothed in Louis' suits, the thick layer of questions had fallen and Harry was asked a thing Louis couldn't quite forget. And as Harry said it was true, voice as silent as a breeze and just as broken as his soul, Louis teared up a bit for the first time in his life._

 

Liam waited outside his house when I showed up on his driveway. He was smiling and he was himself, the man I look up to the most.

"So what's up, lovebird?" he asked and patted my shoulder as he led me into the house.

"I'm nervous as hell, Liam. Can you see my hands?" I looked him straight into the eyes and stuck my hands in front of myself. My fingers were uncontrollably shaking, it looked ridiculous. I looked ridiculously, childishly, enormously scared.

"Stop worrying, it's gonna be awesome!" he threw his hand up in the air and gave me one of his certainty look, the one he used when I was afraid of anything really. The one to reassure me about anything. I was more than grateful.

"Where do we start? Is the place ready or do we need to go and check on something first?" he called from the kitchen where he left to make us coffee. Because there was never enough coffee as he would say.

"The place should be ready, but before we go there I need to get my suit from the tailor where I had it made. And then we need to go for the cake. And flowers. What about balloons? Confetti? And your suit? Is Lou coming soon, I need her to make my hair," I kept on and on until he cut me off.

"Harry, stop. It will be fine. Don't ramble. You're gonna be fine, we have plenty of time to do everything. Lou's coming there at eleven. You have enough time to braid your hair twice," he put the coffee in front of me and I looked at the clock above his dining table, realizing it was only something past eight.

"Okay, I believe you. Don't let me do anything stupid, okay? I'm sure Louis will make a fool of himself, so I don't need to."

"He's getting ready with Niall, isn't he? _That's_ gonna be a disaster. I know it. They'll probably be late..." he wondered and my eyes widened.

"Don't you even dare to say that," I warned and he just brushed it off as the best joke ever. He was unbelievable.

 

The morning at Liam's went pleasantly slowly. After we had our coffee and talked about bonds, we picked our suits and stopped at the _pattiserie_ for the biggest cake I've ever seen, it even had a great bow on it. Then we drove to the castle in the middle of woods and rivers and mountains and it all together looked like a fairytale. Like a fairytale we've been living in. And Louis was my prince in all black, vans on his feet and a voice of an angel, driving a silver Masseratti down the road, with me, chasing the impossible sunset in the middle of a town.

"I can't be happier about the choice of a place," I sighed, pleased smile playing on my lips as Liam softly nodded, admiring the endless beauty in front of us.

"Well, you chose and you did everything about today. You have to be pleased, Harry. Didn't give Louis a chance to set anything up, did you?" he chuckled and I shamefully had to agree. Because it had to be perfect. And I was the biggest perfectionist of them all.

"Oh, shut up. He only insisted on choosing the music! Anyway, let's go inside."

Even inside it looked like a Cinderella castle. For a slight second I wished I had _the_ dress. But only for a second.

Everything was dressed in pure white and skyish blue. Bunches of cream freesias were already in their places. Bouquets on every table, in every corner and around the podium. It was perfectly set for a reception following the ceremony. I already could imagine all of the people, who were invited. We agreed on almost two hundred people. The more, the better. His teammates, large family. All of the models I knew and worked with. Almost anyone who was invited was somehow famous, I still felt rather cool about that.

Then we went across the large, light hall, through almost three metres tall glass door and then... then we were finally in the garden. Every little flower was blooming in its own beautiful way, the sun was already shining so bright I regretted I didn't bring Louis' sunglasses and there were already about a hundred of chairs divided into two parts with an aisle in between them. But what caught my eye the most was an incredible, of course created in mesmerizing white and blue colour, flower gate. And right behind was a little white table for the man from a City Hall.

 

It looked terrifyingly real.

Because I was marrying Louis Tomlinson that afternoon.

And it was so damn real I almost fainted.

Because I was marrying Louis Tomlinson that afternoon.

 

I was on cloud nine, floating on rainbows where the air was filled with unconditional love and softness of a affectionate touch.

"It's wonderful. If only my wedding day was this... Pretty," Liam sighed and brought me back to reality.

"Don't worry, I'll make it perfect, I'll be yoour best man as well. You have to pick me in reverse," I shot him a blinding smile and he almost looked scared, because he sure as hell didn't want a gay wedding, but he actually briefly agreed on me being the second most important man at the occasion. So I just laughed and we laughed back in the car and in his house again. Because that day was the best of my life. And I was radiating with happiness.

 

Lou came at about ten past eleven when I was already dressed up in a black suit with a ribbon bow tie, trying not to get all sweaty as my nervousness was getting the best of me.

She looked beautiful in light blue dress and wavy hair. And she made miracles happen, because who was able to tame my hair was a magician. She always called my hair marvellous, I called them annoying. But Louis loved them, so I did as well.

After an hour, my hair was ready and I couldn't be more surprised. She lightly braided the right side and softly placed a single dark blue freesia into it. It didn't even look like a proper French braid, but it mirrored everything I was. And what I felt. It was me in the most explaining way.

"Louis will love it," she clapped her hands, happily grinned and for a moment I thought she knew more than I did.

"I think we should head to the place, we have to set it up for guests," Liam suggested and I couldn't wait to see the castle and the garden gathered up with people I loved the most. It was too thrilling to resist. However, I was _dying_ to see Louis.

 

When we arrived at the castle for the second time that day, some people were already there. They were mostly our families and closest friends at first. I greeted my grandparents and then went to my almost crying mother.

"Oh darling, you look so stunning. And the little flower. I can't believe it's happening." she smiled and hugged me tight.

"Thank you for letting me walk you down the aisle, Louis's gonna love it," her tears were silently falling down a bit more and then she held Gemma's hand.

"Have you seen Louis or Niall?" I asked while looking around for Niall's car, which was nowhere to seen. And I was beyond scared.

"Honey, we need to go in, you can't just walk around here now," Anne softly said as if a louder noise could shatter the space into pieces and slowly led me in.

"Liam! Make sure they come!" I shouted behind my shoulder before we entered the castle and went up into a room only set for the two of us.

"Do you think he's scared? Maybe he doesn't want this..." I said, or more like brokenly spat out, because what if it was true and I was left all alone.

"Well, just look at me, and then at him. Even the way we met, mum, what if I'm not good enough for him. Why does he even say he loves me? Such an unlovable person. What if it's only a dream?" more and more tears were coming and I just couldn't really stop because it was too much lately.

"Oh Harry, I've never seen anyone as fond and as loving as Louis. How I wish someone looked at me the way he looks at you. He adores you, darling. I can see it in his eyes everytime you're in the room. It always feels like you're in a different universe when you're together. Nothing else than you exists for him. Think about the way he proposed, do you really think he'd do that if he didn't love you from the deepest corner of his heart?" she smiled and hugged me tightly and my mind was filled with memories...

 

_It was the last match of the season, the season so bright for Louis that it couldn't be better. He finally made it to the captain post after three years in Manchester United. The Cup was already sitting on one side of a pitch at Old Trafford. And Louis was the sparkling star of the team. The leader. He scored the most goals in Premier league and he was just... Breathtaking to even look at. His moves, his skills, his focused face. And Harry was at every match, cheering the love of his life with everything he had, kissing him victory and hugging him loss._

_And it was no surprise that Harry was there, again on the bleachers, actually in the first row, wearing a jersey with the number 17 and the name Tomlinson written on the upper side. Red suited him well, as Louis never forgot to mention when he kissed him before every half. And Harry would blush and wish him luck and had his breath held when Louis would have the ball. Because it was all he could do for Louis. Be there and enjoy the game, shout pet names at him and tell him he loved him afterwards._

_However, what was some kind of weirdly surprising, when Louis stepped on the grass ten minutes earlier than the match started and was followed only by his teammates. He didn't stop by confused Harry and went to stand at the middle. And then, it looked as if it was from nowhere, he had a microphone in his hand and said with a shaking voice._

_"Hi, I'm Louis Tomlinson, for those who don't know," he nervously laughed before continuing. Harry was only more and more confused._

_"Well, I'm sorry for this but I'm sure you know there's one special person to me, the most beautiful human being, the nicest angel and in the most cliché kind of way the sun of my universe. So... Harry Styles, could you please come down here?" he asked with hope and other players clapped their hands while creating some kind of a path which led to the middle of the field where Louis waited with wide eyes and open heart._

_So Harry, it was like a dream, descended couple stairs and slowly went there, the grass slightly slippery under his shoes, biting his lip, hopes making him all dizzy. And then he was there, standing right in front of Louis, the stadium was dead silent._

_"Harry, I've loved you for a long time now and I've been in love with you for much longer. You're my breaking down, you're as perfect as a sunset. You're everything I dreamt of in my entire life. And I can't believe such an amazing person as you are would even think about anything like me. But I'm here and," Louis knelt down on his right knee and Harry nearly broke into tears, "I'm asking you, will you make my life complete and marry me?" Louis finally asked, pulled a ring out of his pocket and a loud cheering was heard from the crowd of people. But Harry was speechless, tears were streaming down his cheeks, it was so surreal._

_An almost hurt look on Louis' face brought him back to reality and he took Louis' microphone from his hand and said a happily broken "Of course I will, love" and then Louis put a ring on his finger, making the commitment almost complete. They kissed in a wave of a roaring crowd. And Harry couldn't sleep that night, smiling so widely he thought his face would never be the same._

 

"Liam just texted me they arrived. Everything's okay. All of the guests are here as well. We have ten minutes before the start. Don't be nervous. He loves you, you two are meant to be," she kissed my forehead before standing up and leaving the room in an attempt to give me some private time.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, thought about kittens, then smiled a lot and stood up on my shaking legs.

I breathed out and fixed my hair again, it couldn't be real.

"Harry, darling, it's time," Anne called as he opened the door. She smiled so proudly that it made me smile as well. All because of Louis.

"Yeah, let's do this."

 

I saw him when I stepped out of the glass door. He stood under the flower gate on the opposite side of the white carpet. I suddenly remembered the look on Lou's face when she admired her work, because he was dressed in dark blue suit, the colour perfectly matching the freesia in my hair. He looked absolutely stunning. I couldn't avert my eyes from him. He was like a centre of my universe, I couldn't stop spinning.

We slowly walked towards him as the movie played and he was looking straight at me, fidgeting on his place, playing with his fingers. I could even see him grinning from ear to ear.

Step by step, I was closer to my victory, to my treasure.

He was the highlight of my life and always would be.

After the time of my mom crying and kissing me on both cheeks, handing my palm in Louis' my eyes watered as well. I wasn't able to hold it anymore. The emotion bubbled up to the surface and I nearly couldn't stop the waterfalls.

"Are you really crying, Harold?" he said with tears in his eyes while he looked at my face and that was the moment I knew it was real, because Louis never cried.

"I love you."

 

"Louis William Tomlinson, do you take Harry Edward Styles as your lawful husband, to have and hold, from this day to forever, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until universe do you part?"

"I do..."

"And do you, Harry Edward Styles, take Louis William Tomlinson as your lawful husband, to have and hold, from this day to forever, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until universe do you part?"

"I do..."

"Now, please, exchange your rings to always remind you of this day and your unconditional love."

Louis grabbed my hand, his fingers were shaking even more than mine did and with a small but sure _'I love you'_ put the white gold ring on my finger. He looked to my eyes and I could see the love flooding his vision. It was still so surreal. He kissed my hand before he put it down and a giggle left my mouth.

I put my ring on his finger with a single tear rolling down my cheek and a loud ' _I don't think anyone in this world can love more than I love you, spouse'_ while the crowd clapped and roared.

 

"You may kiss the groom," echoed the garden, while Louis blinked a little too fast and a little too cute.

"Now kiss me you fool," I said and then he smiled with his perfect lips and crashed them on mine in the sweetest kiss of them all. Because it was just like our first was.

 

_"Louis, stop, it tickles," Harry laughed as they sat on a bench by the river, while Louis was poking his sides with evil, yet fond look on his features._

_"No, it's too funny to let you go," Louis laughed out loud, tickling Harry even more._

_It was their third date, sun was surprisingly shining which made them both scrunch their noses in the cutest way. The splashing sound of the water in from them was the only thing that was cutting the silence when they didn't speak._

_"Lou, please," Harry screamed at the top of his lungs and shuffled a bit to keep his distance from Louis. However, Louis wasn't the one to give anything up and when he reached to touch Harry again, he accidentaly fell face first at the younger one._

_He breathlessly laughed. They were too close to focus. Their breaths mixed together in silent huffs. Because they were too close._

_Louis looked into Harry's shining green eyes and it was all that left. The only thing he could see was the mesmerizing beauty under him._

_"Can I-," he whispered and even with that their lips almost brushed._

_"Just do it," Harry answered, corners of his mouth up in a smirk._

It was after the ceremony, I had my ring heavily sitting on my finger and all the guests already went inside to take their seats and greet the ones who arrived later. It was just two of us happily standing in the garden, watching the sky and thinking about nothing relevant. It was just us two, birds with spread wings and empty lungs.

"I'll never stop loving you," I choked out of nowhere, because it was _true_. After everything we went through. The beginnings, loses in his career, my broken leg and delayed show. It all led to this point and I couldn't stop the tears forming in my eyes, stinging there and flooding my cheeks.

"Oh Harry, I love you so much. Really so freakin' much. I'm almost even scared of how much, don't cry baby, please," Louis begged and cooed and kissed the tears away.

"It's just... Why me, Louis? I'm not the one for you, I've never been. When we met, you already were something and I was just a kid begging for food. You were so kind, I actually thought you were sent from heaven. I thought I was dreaming and sometimes I still feel that way when you look at me with so much love in your eyes. I still ask what made you fall in love with someone as me. You have me everything I ever needed and even more. You could have had anyone, but you still chose me. I owe you so much, I can't ever reward you. Wouldn't you be happier without-" he cut me off with a simple peck on lips and took me of guard.

"Harry, darling, I don't care who you are, what you did or where you're from. As long as you love me. And I love you. I married you. Believe me, I love you," he smiled and swept couple strands of hair from my forehead.

"Wait... did you really just quote Backstreet Boys?" I laughed and he smacked my bum while laughing as well.

"Oh, shut up and follow me inside. Everyone's waiting for you, lazzy-ass."

"Hey, I'm not lazy, I'm a model, I can't walk fast! Not everyone's a footballer," I scoffed, scrunching my nose in the most offended way I was capable of.

"Yeah, sure, no one's as great as me," he joked and walked in front of me.

"No one," I silently agreed to myself while smiling and walking on the grass towards the castle. Because it was true. Nobody could compare to him.

 

And we stepped inside, hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder. Everyone was suddenly silent. Because they all knew it was a time for the _first dance._  


I was so excited I almost couldn't breathe properly. I couldn't wait for who Louis picked as a group. Everytime I asked about it, he would just say it was a surprise of just smile. The lights went out and only the middle of the dance floor was lit in a taper of light. We walked there, slowly, my hands were shaking.

"Do you wanna see who came?" he asked, smug look on his face and I raised my eyebrows in an obvious way.

"Yeah..."

And then the stage was lit up as well and _he_ came out the back and smiled at me. I mouthed a little ' _I'll kill you_ ' when he waved and then I kissed Louis for a thank you. I placed my hands behind his neck and he put his on my hips.

"I love you so much, you cocky little bastard."

"Knew you'd love that," he smiled and nodded at the musician to start playing.

 

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're seventy_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how_

_People fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well me - I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

_When my hair's all but gone_

_And my memory fades_

_And the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way_

_I know you will still love me the same_

He whisper sang into my ear and it felt like Eden on earth. We were slowly moving in our own bubble of love, not caring about all the people staring. Because it was our moment of pure joy.

 

Ed finished the song and went straight to us, hugging us both in one moment.

"You," I poked his chest with my index finger, "You told me you wouldn't be able to make it because of tour. How are you even here?" I tried to sound mad but I was simply too happy he was there I couldn't stop smiling.

"Well, at first I really thought that, but then Louis called me and called some other friends and... I'm here. Did you like it?" he pointed towards the stage with his chin.

"Are you serious? I _loved_ that. Thank you, will you play more or?"

"Oh, I'll be playing all day and all night! Louis actually paid for that. Although, I donated it all to your charity, Hazz. And I can't wait for our future collaboration, your voice's brilliant," he laughed and patted my shoulder. Then he climbed up the stairs to the stage again and gave us thumbs up before playing first chords of a song I knew too well.

"Louis!" I squeaked out and dragged him by hand to the middle of the dance floor again.

"I know. But he'll actually play all of your favourite songs. Well, let's start with Tenerife sea, tho, he said you kinda gave him inspiration for this one," Louis laughed, pointing out the hair and the blue eyes perfection.

"No, I meant what collaboration he meant?"

"Well, I showed him the songs you've written since you were too scared and maybe I sent him the video of you singing for me for my birthday while I played the piano," he shrugged and smiled innocently. I was mad and glad and really, really confused as for what to think. I was burning on cloud nine.

"I love you more and more every second, Tomlinson. Didn't even think it could be possible," I kissed his cheek and he cheekily grinned.

"I'm perfect, knew that from the beginning. I set you two a date at the recording studios after we get back from out honeymoon."

We got to our house. We didn't talk the whole ride, but it was actually the most comfortable thing, the air around us filled with endless love and spoken promises. And I would stare at him all the time, because he was... there wasn't even a word to describe such beauty, honesty and adorableness. And he was all mine.

"Come on, Mr. Tomlinson," he said jokingly when he opened the car door for me. The sound created shivers on my spine. He said my name and it _was_ mine. I felt like dreaming.

And then he picked me up bridal style. I squealed in surprise and wrapped my arms around his neck a second after. Even though he was the smaller one, he was definitely more muscular than me. I loved his strength, I felt safe in his arms, so when we stepped in I stayed like that a bit longer than necessary.

However, when I wanted him to stand me on the ground he only firmed his grip under my back on my knees and we walked further into the house and straight to our bedroom.

He sat me on bed, I was speechless. There were rose petals _everywhere,_ candles lit the whole room up with its own little flames. It looked perfect.

"I love you," I said completely in awe, still a bit overwhelmed by the ceremony and reception and him. Mostly him.

"Well, I love you, too, spouse," Louis mocked my favourite word and I could nothing but smile.

He took a step and stood right in the middle of my legs, bent down and kissed my lips in the way only he could. Passionately, lovingly. I couldn't have enough so I gripped his tux and pulled him lower until I was lying on my back and he was above me.

"Please, Louis," I whispered in between kisses. His blue eyes were filled with lust. I craved his hands on my body. He was stunning, my cheeks were flushed pink.

He kissed me again and again, hands wandering to my hips and up, unbuttoning my tuxedo and I helped him from his. Louis looked best in white, it was a statement, but he made you feel as if you were looking at the stars in a dress shirt, bowtie wrapped around his neck and muscles visible.

"Love," I breathed out when I was slowly revealing his skin inch by inch.

"You're perfect," he said when his palms ghosted over my tattooed chest.

He got out of his pants, too. Only two thin layers of fabric covered our bodies bubbling with anticipation. Because it was our first time. First time married.

I was almost in a dream.

His moans were echoing the room and the most dirty innocent way, flawlessly matching mines. The way he was sending me further over the edge with each thrust was driving me crazy. He was gentle but he did everything to make it as intense as possible.

He would kiss my burning skin everywhere he reached, fanning cold air on my neck, biting my earlobe and hugging me close.

I pulled his hair and moaned his name with closed eyes, feeling the connection, enjoying his tender touches and scratching his back not to lift from the ground.

Our heights came in sync, something we worked on for years and it was a magical end of a fabulous day.

He loved me.

I loved him.

And we were so disgustingly much in love I couldn't think of anything better.

Because I loved him and he loved me back...

 

"Soo... we're married now."

"Yeah, apparently we are, love."

"Does it mean we'll have a baby?"

"Harold..."

 


End file.
